


all i need is you

by vividlyy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Car Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Galra Keith (Voltron), Hand Kink, Intercrural Sex, Jealousy, M/M, Morning Sex, Office Sex, Phone Sex, Public Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 14:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 15,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14138055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vividlyy/pseuds/vividlyy
Summary: a collection of my tumblr prompts. enjoy!





	1. dirty talk

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys ! circumstances at home forced me to delete my tumblr, but luckily i managed to salvage my prompts by getting them posted on here instead. thank you all for supporting my work, and i hope you enjoy these !!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "cool what about nsfw klance dirty talk, like lance is so good at it and has this deep, low voice and hes just the perfect dirty talker. keith is shook"

Keith really hadn’t thought this through.

He didn’t really know what he’d been looking for, or what he was expecting—he just knew that he wanted to blow off some steam by having some fun, which was supposed to be harmless and trivial and, well, _fun_. Apparently, he had grossly miscalculated the implications of these attempts, and was now suffering the consequences of doing so.

(But in hindsight, he guessed he should’ve known that it was never a good idea to tease his boyfriend up to the point of giving him a serious case of blue balls. Especially when Keith had fallen impromptu to his knees in the shower, blew him till footsteps sounded just outside their stall, and promptly excused himself with nothing more than a wink. Yeah—maybe Keith should be surprised he hadn’t been dragged away sooner.)

And so, at the end of the day, he found himself _here—_ in Lance’s bed, with Lance’s cock halfway up his ass, and completely out of his depth.

“Keith.”  


The only response Keith had to offer was a faint moan. After the way Lance had spread and licked and fucked him open, he didn’t know if _thinking_ was even possible for him anymore, let alone gathering enough bearings to actually speak. His fingers flexed against the sheets; gripped at the pillow beneath his head.

“Keith, honey,” Lance said, and sighed, those blue eyes dark with lust and something like smug satisfaction. “What am I going to do with you?”  


Keith panted, impatient. He could feel the throb of Lance’s cock inside him, hot and hard, beating in time with his heart _—Fuck_ , he needed Lance to move. Preferably _now_.

Instead, Lance remained absolutely still, smoothing both hands over Keith’s hips to pin them deeper into the mattress. “Look at you,” he continued, “so loose for me. You feel good, sweetheart. Nice and tight around my cock—you’re practically sucking me in.”  


“Lance,” Keith whined, high and desperate because he wasn’t sure how much more of this he could take, trapped beneath Lance’s warm body and that fleeting touch and especially those _words_. He couldn’t believe the things Lance was saying, hadn’t even known he could get this riled up just from a few dirty lines. _“Please—”_  


“Mm, I dunno.” And then Lance was pulling out, little by little, until it was just the tip of his cock teasing at Keith’s rim. His voice dipped low, almost to a growl, as he bent forward over Keith’s body to bite at the arch of his throat. “You’ve been an awful tease, babe, and I’m not sure you deserve it. Maybe I should fold you over my knee instead, huh? Bet you’d like that.” Keith choked on another moan because this was so, _so_ working for him, and pressed his hips down in an attempt to get Lance back inside. Lance only laughed, his breath beating warm across Keith’s neck. “Maybe next time, yeah? For now”—and Lance slammed into him, sending Keith’s body lurching forward on a sudden scream—“I promise you aren’t gonna walk straight for the next _week_.”  


As it turned out, Lance was a man of his word.


	2. jealous lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "May I please have some jealous/possesive lance just fucking d r i l l i ng my favorite bottom, Keith. If its also cool maybe please include the part where keith is gettin talked up and lance just *slides in* and stops that shi"

“Hey, buddy? Lance? Earth to Lance? Hello—”  


Dragging his eyes back to Hunk’s was not so different from raking his nails down a chalkboard, but Lance managed. He knew he was glaring, and he tried to stop (really, he did), but whatever face he made only earned him yet another concerned look.

“You alright, dude? You’ve never…done that before.”  


“Uh-huh,” Lance muttered, and went right back to staring across the room.

He had no right to be jealous. He knew this, and yet as he watched a tall, lanky alien that _wasn’t him_ bend down to whisper something into Keith’s ear Lance felt an inexplicable urge to turn around and punch something. He watched Keith’s cheeks bloom a pretty shade of pink, and promptly decided that it was more of an urge to punch some _one_.

(Meanwhile, beside him, Hunk continued their one-sided conversation. When Lance remained silent, he glanced towards the opposite side of the room, huffed, and strode away.)  


Lance _knew_ he shouldn’t be feeling jealous, or angry, or want to punch anything at all, but he _did_ and he guessed he should just accept that fact. Even if he and Keith had really only fucked once and had never spoken about it ever since, he couldn’t just—just _stand around_ while Keith smiled and blushed and acted like Lance wasn’t dying less than twenty feet away from him.

So he moved, closing that distance until it ceased to exist, and came to a stop so close to Keith that their shoulders bumped together.

Keith jumped a bit, and when he turned to look at Lance confusion shone on his face. “Um, hi—”

“Hi,” Lance said all too brightly, his smile full of teeth, and let one arm slide across Keith’s lower back to rest against his hip. “What’re we talking about?”  


For one terrifying second Keith tensed at his touch, and Lance felt his stomach plummet through the floor because what if he’d been wrong, what if he completely misjudged the situation and Keith’s feelings and—

“Nothing much,” Keith said, shrugging, and moved to lean _into_ Lance’s side instead of out like Lance had been expecting.

Taken aback, Lance looked down only to find Keith grinning at him. Upon seeing the knowing glint in his eyes, Lance narrowed his, immediately rising to the challenge.

“Yeah,” Lance said, voice low, distracted by the way Keith bit at his lower lip. “We’re gonna be … leaving now.” He didn’t bother waiting for a reply before he was taking Keith by the elbow and pulling him out the door, down the hall, and into the nearest empty room.  


It was all a blur, after that—they were in a dark closet of some kind, knocking all kinds of crap over with nearly every one of their frantic movements—and they didn’t care, not with the heavy air around them and all the bare skin and the hot, messy kisses. Keith threw his head back against the wall when they opened him up with the lube Lance made sure to carry with him ever since the last time _just in case_ , and there was just enough light for Lance to see the way his hair stuck to his forehead from all the sweat of being pressed so closely together and the way his lips dropped open on each strangled gasp.

Lance kissed him again, pushing their tongues together at the same time he pushed his way inside, hyperaware of the noise Keith made and the jerk of his knee where Lance had hiked it high in the air. He pulled back, angled his hips, and felt Keith’s moan fan over his mouth as he pressed back inside.

“F-Fuck, _Lance_ ,” Keith whispered, his voice catching in time to the rhythm of Lance’s thrusts, speeding up till the sound of their skin colliding was nearly as loud as the broken noises streaming from Keith’s mouth.

And Lance didn’t give a shit if someone heard them— _wanted_ it, really, as he pressed Keith deeper into the wall and ground in deep and hard to lay a claim he should have a long, long time ago.

“So good, fuck me so _good_ ,” Keith was saying now, his words slurring into a whine, fingers digging deep into Lance’s shoulders, body starting to arch upward.  


“Yeah?” Lance all but snarled, wild now as he nosed along the sharp edge of Keith’s jaw all the way to his ear. “Better be, ‘cause from now on it’s the only thing you’re gonna get.”  


Keith whined again, clenching down hard enough to draw a moan from Lance.

“Oh, you like that?” Lance grinned, curling his tongue over the shell of Keith’s ear, pinning him down when he shook against the wall. “Like it when I say you’re mine?” He felt Keith nod, then push down on his cock, meeting him thrust for thrust as heat crackled between them.

“You _are_ , baby—you’re all mine,” Lance groaned, leaning back to catch a glimpse of Keith’s face, and was wholly unprepared for the sight of him with his red-bitten lips and dark, lidded eyes gazing up at Lance in all their fucked-out glory.  


“Yours,” Keith purred, mouth quirking, and Lance swore the world tipped sideways.  



	3. kinky sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "Can I get super, super, /super/ hot kinky sex (i.e. degradation, bondage, spanking, hair pulling, whatever floats your boat), then the sweetest aftercare. (Klance, top Lance por favor)"

Keith chokes on a gasp, eyes flying open despite the black fabric obscuring his vision, body lurching forward with each of slam of Lance’s hips against his. His throat’s already been scratched raw with how much noise he’s making, hard enough to hold back on normal nights and impossible now that Lance is being this rough with him.

 _Fuck_ , Keith needs this. Needs to be shoved down and manhandled and fucked so hard he can barely _breathe_. And Lance gives it to him so good—always does, with that rasping voice and those strong hands gripping at his waist.

He’s overloaded with sensation—Lance’s chest draped over his back, the scratch of rope against his wrists, cock sliding along the sheets—he feels all of it and so much more until he’s drowning under wave after wave of heavy, intoxicating pleasure. It’s too much, but Keith takes it, takes everything Lance gives him as he’s pounded down to his knees.  


An embarrassingly loud moan falls from his mouth when Lance’s hand pushes into his hair, tugging hard enough for it to sting, dragging his head up from where Keith’s buried it into a pillow.

“Head up, princess,” Lance murmurs into the juncture of Keith’s neck, “I want to hear you scream.” And when his other hand comes down hard against Keith’s ass, the noise of it ringing in the room, Keith really does scream, clamping down so tight Lance’s hips twitch out of rhythm.  


“Easy there,” Lance warns, fingers smoothing over the reddened skin of Keith’s backside. Going limp, Keith can’t but whimper, thighs trembling in their attempt to hold his body upright. He’s close—so, _so_ close—and he just needs that one last nudge over the edge, but with his hands bound there’s no way he can reach down to tug himself off.  


“Touch me,” Keith says, begging now as that coil in his belly winds tighter and tighter, nearly painful as Lance sucks a bruise into the back of his neck. “Please, _please_ , Lance—”  


But Lance only tightens his grip around Keith’s waist, dragging him back onto his cock, leaning down to growl his next words directly into Keith’s ear—“You’re gonna come just from this, from my dick. I know you can.”

And he’s right; with one more yank to his hair and two more thrusts, Keith is coming so hard he sees white through the black of his blindfold. He can’t hear himself, or Lance, but knows that he’s sinking down, down, down into the bed as he drifts in and out of consciousness.

Suddenly, Keith finds his wrists freed, hands dropping down to his sides as he’s carefully rolled onto his back. He blinks his eyes open, and instead of darkness is met with Lance’s fond gaze.

“You did so good, sweetheart,” Lance praises, his touch soothing on Keith’s skin, lips soft when they brush a kiss over Keith’s forehead. “Feeling okay?”

Keith nods, mumbling under his breath, reluctant to do anything beyond tucking himself closer to Lance and relaxing into the pillows beneath him. He watches Lance reach over the bed for a towel to begin wiping him off, so gentle and warm compared to his rough treatment only moments ago.  


Keith thinks he might’ve fallen asleep somewhere between Lance toweling him off and Lance climbing into bed behind him and drawing him into his arms, but he’s definitely awake when Lance presses another series of kisses to the slope of his shoulder.

“Night, babe,” Lance says, and like a moth to a flame Keith curls deeper into his embrace. “Love you.”


	4. morning sex interrupted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "Lazy morning sex feat. friends barging in without a warning"

When Lance woke, it wasn’t because of morning sun filtering through the blinds. No, there was someone between his legs, he realized, sucking him off.

Briefly he wondered if he was just having a really great, really _vivid_ dream, but that couldn’t be it because this—this felt too good. Too warm and intimate and real to be a dream, and Lance cracked an eye open, brows drawing together as he blindly reached down to bury a hand into a familiar mop of hair. He shifted his thighs further apart, and when Keith took him deeper into his throat he pushed himself up to watch those pretty pink lips sink down on his cock.

“Ah, _fuck_ , Keith,” Lance said, his voice still thick with sleep. “Last night wasn’t enough for you?”  


Keith glanced up at him, mouth curving into a smirk as he pulled back to mouth just under the head of Lance’s dick.

“Was it enough for you?” he teased, and with a shrug Lance conceded the point.  


He tugged Keith back up, kissing him sweetly before rolling him over onto his back and leaning down to bite playfully at the exposed skin of his neck. Keith laughed, pushing at his shoulders, legs spreading beautifully around his frame to let him settle in between. It wasn’t long before Keith was rolling his hips upward, languid but with purpose, and Lance pressed a kiss to the dip of his throat as he ground down to meet him.

They were so close together that Lance could feel the vibration of Keith’s breathy moan in his own chest, even the shiver that danced through him when Lance lowered a hand down between his legs and pressed his thumb to his hole, still loose and pliant from last night. He slipped a finger inside, and it was so unbelievably _easy_ , so easy that he groaned at the thought of Keith being this open and relaxed for him.

“ _Shit_ , baby—you barely need any prep,” Lance said, feeling the hot silkiness of Keith’s inner walls and listening to him gasp before reluctantly withdrawing to grab lube from the nightstand.

“C’mon,” Keith urged, cock rubbing up against Lance’s navel when he bucked his hips, growing impatient as he watched Lance coat his fingers. Grinning impishly, Lance slid two back into him, and instead of mouthing off again Keith tossed his head back with a pleased moan, body bending against the mattress.

A couple minutes and another finger later, Keith was pushing Lance’s hand out of the way to grasp his cock instead, ankles locking together at the small of his back. With dark eyes he waited, expectant, and who was Lance to deny him?

But just as Lance began easing his way inside, the sharp noise of the door crashing open made both of them jump. “Lance, I swear to _god_ if you don’t get your ass— _oh, shit!”_ Lance blinked, stunned, and as Keith scrambled for the covers he turned to find Pidge rapidly backing out of the room as fast as she could with both hands splayed over her face. “Oh my god, sorry! Abort! _Abort!”_

By the time Lance realized what had happened, Pidge was long gone and Keith was staring down at him from where he’d sat up to wrap himself up in a cocoon of blankets, wide-eyed and sullen.  


“Oops,” Lance grimaced, and Keith scowled.  


“ _Oops?_ Are you serious?”

Watching Keith sulk in a mess of blankets, hair horribly mussed and strewn all around his face, made Lance’s heart swell and swell until he wondered how his chest managed to contain it. His face split into a dopey grin, and he lunged, tackling his boyfriend back into the bed and rolling them round and round just for the sake of hearing Keith’s loud, breathless laugh as they tumbled to the floor.

Lance figured it was worth facing Pidge’s wrath.


	5. omega keith & alpha lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "Can I get Klance, alpha!Lance on rut with omega!keith❤️ 

“Come on, again,” Keith snaps, brows pinching together as he rubs furiously at the sweat rolling into his eyes, vision smudging around the edges.  


Lance just gives him an uneasy look, mouth opening around what Keith’s sure is going to be a protest. But he doesn’t get the chance to say much—Keith’s already rushing forward, weapon heavy in his hand, trying his best to ignore the unusual amount of heat coursing through his body, bordering on fever. He needs to train, needs to be prepared for when the Galra make another move against them and _fuck, why is it so hot?_

Smooth as ever, Lance blocks the incoming hit, sweeping it to the side and sending Keith’s balance teetering the wrong way. The room pitches sideways, and Keith barely manages to catch himself, heartbeat loud in his ears, turning just in time to lurch away from the glint of metal sweeping down on him. But the sharp edge of the blade grazes his shoulder anyway, and he stumbles back, dazed, movements sluggish and clumsy.

“Shit, man—you okay?” And for some reason the sound of Lance’s voice has Keith’s pulse speeding up, skin blistering with how unbelievably _hot_ he is, sweat dripping down his neck to soak into the collar of his shirt.

Against his will, Keith feels his knees give out; his bayard clatters to the ground. He tries to push himself upright with what little strength he has left, but it’s just too _fucking_ hot. He can’t take it—can’t—

“No, no,” he mumbles, realization slamming through him with the force of a hurricane, hands fisting into his hair and yanking in distress because it’s way too early, it can’t be—  


“Uh, K-Keith…” There’s something in Lance’s voice, in his tone, that makes Keith glance up. Lance stares back at him, black eating at the blue of his eyes, distinct fear outlined in his face. “That … You smell—”

“Yeah,” Keith gasps, twisting onto his side and wrapping both arms around his middle. Almost on cue, his gut seizes up tight, the pain familiar but still much too early, a whimper slipping from his mouth at the sudden wetness between his thighs.  


“Oh god,” Lance moans, sounding almost as pained as Keith feels, _“No way.”_  


Unexpected clarity pierces through the heated fog of Keith’s mind. Why is he, an omega in heat and most importantly in _pain_ , squirming around on the floor while there’s an alpha right in front of him, available and clearly aroused?

It’s not like Keith hasn’t thought about it before (and Lance, too, given the way Keith’s caught him staring on more than one occasion), and as another horrible cramp wracks through him Keith figures he might as well give it a shot.

“Lance,” he pants, and can almost feel it when Lance freezes. _“Please.”_  


“Keith, I don’t—we _can’t_ —” The words stutter in the air, weak and faltering, and even a few feet away Keith can see how hard Lance is shaking. “I should … I should really go.” His hands clench and unclench by his sides, skin flushed a deep, deep red, and Keith shakes his head vigorously.  


“ _Don’t_. Lance, _please_ , I want it—”  


And that’s when Keith smells it—the unmistakable smell of an alpha in rut, damp and musky and holy _shit_ , was the smell of Keith in heat really enough to send Lance into _rut?_

Shuddering, Keith lets his eyes slip shut, mouth opening for the scent of Lance and alpha and _sex_ to wash over his tongue and into his throat.  


“You’re—you’re not thinking,” Lance says, almost as a plea, almost like he’s grappling for a reason to leave. “I don’t want you t-to regret—”  


“I’m thinking perfectly fine,” Keith bites out because it’s _true_ —he’s wanted Lance since their time at the Garrison, since before they became rivals then teammates then friends—so _why the fuck isn’t Lance moving?_

Keith grits his teeth, irritation growing as yet another wave of heat sends him groaning into the floor, and in pure spite he shoves one hand into the back of his pants to press a finger into himself. It’s good but not enough, and within a minute he’s rolling his hips back on three, muffling his moans into the crook of his elbow.  


Keith nearly forgets he’s not alone until there are hands smoothing down the slope of his back, hesitant but determined as they come to a stop near his hips. He pushes back, encouraging, and sighs in relief when his pants are tugged down to his knees.

 _“Yes,”_ he gasps, and behind him Lance groans. The hot, heavy slide of Lance’s cock against his inner thigh makes his breath catch, and he _wants_. Fuck, does he want it—wants it inside him, splitting him open, marking him in a way he’s never wanted anyone to before he met Lance.

“Keith.” The sound of his name draws Keith back to reality, and he turns his head to the side in acknowledgement. “Hey. Are you sure?”  


The fact that there’s still genuine concern in Lance’s voice—even as he’s just been slammed into rut, dick pressing up against Keith’s ass—has Keith softening, his arousal tapering down enough for him to reach back and catch one of Lance’s hands in his own.

“I’m sure,” Keith says, winding their fingers together, and when Lance finally sinks into him he realizes he might never want to let go.  



	6. phone sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "how about klance phone sex... good shit"

The second his phone began vibrating insistently in his pocket, Keith bit his lip on a grin. He knew exactly who was calling and what it was about, and with this in mind he slid onto his bed, loose-limbed and giddy.

“Hey,” Keith said once he’d answered, all chirpy and innocent even when he knew very well that he wasn’t, “what’s up?”  


_“You know what’s up.”_  


Keith’s mouth ticked up; Lance sounded strained, frustrated—much like one would expect him to sound after receiving the picture Keith had sent less than an hour ago.

“Mm, really?” Keith couldn’t help but tease, even as he knew he’d be paying for it later (which he was looking forward to, if he was being honest), and leant back against the headboard.

_“Are you alone?”_  


Cutting straight to the chase, then. Keith smiled to himself, heat already simmering in his belly, and said, “Yeah.”

_“Good for you. Y’know, I was with Hunk—if he hadn’t been distracted you would’ve gotten me in a lot of trouble.”_  


“Maybe,” Keith said, distracted by the rough edge in Lance’s voice. “Did you like it?”

He knew the answer—knew exactly what he’d looked like in that picture and exactly what Lance was going to say in reply—and, truthfully, just wanted to hear the way Lance’s voice got all low and rasping whenever he was too horny to think much about the things he said.  


_“Fuck, Keith. You know I did,”_ Lance sighed, a wistful breath of air that had Keith trembling in anticipation. _“You don’t play fair at all, teasing me like that when I can’t see you for another week…”_ Keith hummed, apologetic but at the same time not at all, and Lance seemed to know this; he huffed out a laugh before continuing. _“Had to leave earlier than I planned ‘cause I couldn’t stop thinking about the way you looked, spread out on your fingers, blushing all over—did you make yourself come, baby?”_

Keith shook his head, drunk on every word breathed into his ear. It was almost as if Lance was right there, pressed along his back, long fingers wandering under his shirt and dipping into his pants.

Shuddering, Keith slipped a hand down his body to begin palming at himself. “Was waiting for you to call,” he managed to answer, catching the hitch in Lance’s next breath.

 _“Can’t get yourself off without me, huh?”_ Lance snickered. Keith squirmed, pushing his jeans down far enough to take his cock in hand. _“Gotta have me there, my hands on you, my tongue licking down your body till you’re begging for it.”_ Lance groaned deep in his throat, and Keith answered him with a whine of his own, sweat collecting over his shoulder where it held his phone up to his ear. _“If I were there, sweetheart, I’d already be getting you ready for my cock.”_  


Keith fumbled to switch his phone to speaker mode, dropping it to the side before shifting his thighs apart, his head tilting back, other hand now free to trail down past his balls to skim over his hole. He was so on edge, so wound up that even that slight touch had him moaning out into the room, hips twitching upward.

 _“Tell me what you’re doing now, baby. Let me hear it.”_ Lance sounded breathless—his words blurred together, and Keith realized he was touching himself, too.  


“ ‘m still loose,” Keith gasped out, fingers teasing at the rim of his hole, dipping inside to feel the lube he’d used only an hour ago. He wasn’t as good as this as Lance was, but—“A- _ah_ , wish you were here, wish it was your fingers—” Keith cut himself short with a moan, sliding deeper to reach that spot inside him till sharp pleasure sparked up his spine.  


_“Fuck—you sound so good, Keith. I missed hearing you like this, so wrecked and messy ‘cause of me.”_ Lance’s voice lilted, wavering in that way it did right before he came, and Keith pressed his fingers in as far as they could go, hand speeding up over his cock—that heat building and building and building inside him until the moment it became too much, crashing its way through his body and smothering the little breath left in his lungs. And yet he still managed one last keen, neck arching with the force of it, muscles strained so tight it hurt.

When Keith lay shivering in his afterglow, worn out and more than satisfied, he realized his phone had gone silent. He sat up and, after wiping his hands off, watched his screen light up with the notification that Lance had sent him a picture.

It was a selfie, angled downward just enough for Keith to see the flushed tip of Lance’s cock and the come drying over his abdomen. His face was content, eyes still dark and unfocused, lips curled in a lazy smirk that had Keith’s dick twitching with renewed interest.

His phone chimed with the arrival of a new message.

**Lance:** _Think you can last another week? ;)_

Keith frowned; there was no way, but that was alright—he’d already begun plotting his next impromptu picture.


	7. daddy kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "Klance with daddy kink? Like Keith accidentally let's it slip out and he's all "oh shit" but Lance is just like "Fuck yes, say it again.""

It slips out of his mouth completely against his will, brought on by nothing but chance and maybe a few unresolved issues he’ll have to consider later, and it’s enough to snap him straight out of the heated cloud of his mind.

Keith feels it when Lance freezes above him, hands stilling where they lay wrapped around his hips. Feels him pull out slick, cock dragging tantalizing along his walls, as he rolls Keith over onto his back to get a good look at him.

“Did you just—”  


Keith squirms, face flaring bright red as he glares up at Lance because even though his stomach’s sinking faster than an anchor in the ocean he’d rather die than turn away like some kind of coward.

“No,” he says, “shut up.”  


To his horror, Lance just grins, initial surprise now quickly dissipating into that cockiness Keith’s grown familiar with.

“You _did_ , oh my god. You have a daddy kink.” Lance sounds much too smug for Keith’s liking, and he scowls, annoyance starting to seep into the embarrassment chewing at his nerves. He doesn’t quite know what to do with himself, and he isn’t sure how to feel about the way Lance is looking at him now—like he’s just found a million dollars off the side of the road.  


“I don’t. Can you just”—Keith cants his hips down, trying to find the right angle to get Lance’s cock back inside him—“fuck me?” He groans in frustration; with the way Lance has him propped up he can’t do much to help himself out.  


Lance hooks both hands around Keith’s knees, spreading him out till his thighs are parted almost obscenely. Keith lays back, licks the moisture from his upper lip, and watches as Lance slides his cock back inside, deep and slow.

“Fuck, _yeah_ ,” Keith moans out, fingers grappling against the sheets, eyes falling shut against that wicked stretch. Lance tightens his grip, holding Keith wide open, fucking him in these long, deep strokes that have him gasping for air. No one’s ever fucked him this good and probably never will and in no time he’s forgotten about his mortifying slip-up.  


He should’ve known better—it wouldn’t have been Lance to let this go, and sure enough his next words send Keith tensing again.

“C’mon, it’s not that bad,” Lance says, voice dropping low, and all of a sudden the retort Keith had ready on his tongue is drowned under another breathless moan. Lance notices, a sharp smile lifting the side of his mouth, and braces his body over Keith’s to slam into him faster, harder, and _oh fuck—_ “Say it again.”

Keith whines, completely overwhelmed with sensation as he tosses his head to the side in a poor attempt to pretend like he doesn’t want to. He can’t think with Lance fucking him like this, like pure desperation and heat and the dirty slap of skin on skin, much less about why the prospect of saying … _that_ again has Keith throbbing in ways he probably shouldn’t.

“Babe, come on,” Lance urges, thrusts speeding up, hips knocking hard against his. “Be good for daddy, yeah?”  


A strangled noise escapes Keith then because even he can’t deny that hearing Lance talk like that is just getting him hotter than he already is. He bites down on his lip, cheeks flaming, and decides that if they’re doing this (and knowing Lance, they most certainly _are_ ) then he might as well take it as an opportunity to get off.

“Yes— _fuck_ —yes, daddy,” Keith lets it all out, pleasure loosening his tongue, and as his hole clenches down and Lance’s cock twitches inside him he realizes that _holy shit_ , this is so working for him.  


Lance stares down at him, eyes gone dark and hungry, and Keith doesn’t have the chance to really admire the view before he’s being flipped over onto his stomach, hips hauled up just high enough for Lance to slide back inside. Doesn’t even give Keith a chance to adjust before he’s driving his cock in again and again and again until Keith’s sure he’s going to break apart.

“God, Keith,” Lance bites out, “so perfect, so tight around me—” Praise after praise tumbles from his lips, sweet little things that are somehow enough to make Keith writhe for it.

“Daddy,” Keith breathes around another moan because he just can’t help himself, not when he’s this far gone. “Daddy, _fuck me_ —”  


“Fuck, baby—so good, you’re making daddy feel so _good_ —”  


Keith _thrashes_ , orgasm crashing over him in an unexpected wave, noise and feeling and color blending together until it’s just a single blur of earth-shattering pleasure splintering through him. A hand presses between his shoulder blades, rough and heavy, keeping him pinned down to the sheets as Lance fucks him through it. Dimly he registers the erratic jerk of Lance’s hips against his, quickly followed by that familiar burst of warmth inside him.

Smiling in all his hazy contentment, Keith finally collapses into the bed.

Lance flops down beside him, looking just as wrecked as Keith feels, and asks, “Anything else I should know?” Even exhausted he sounds more pleased with himself than he has any right to be, and Keith groans, folding his arms over his head.

“Shut _up_ ,” he grumbles, already halfway to sleep, and Lance has the audacity to laugh.

Keith’s tempted to remind him that there were in fact _two_ participants tonight, but as his eyelids droop and Lance pulls him into the warmth of his chest he decides that might be a better conversation for tomorrow.


	8. car sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "if ur still accepting prompts!! how bout keith giving lance road head? or riding him in the backseat?"

Lance was going to die. He was going to die sitting here, in his car, out on an open road, with his boyfriend’s head in his lap.

Almost as if he knew this, Keith’s mouth slid further down his cock. Lance swore, fighting against that raw, instinctual urge to buck into it, and sensing the strain in his muscles Keith just smiled around him.

 _In, out—in, out—_ for a long while Lance maintained his breathing like this, trying his damned best not to lose himself to that blaze of heat in his groin as Keith went down on him in that lazy, torturous way of his. Lance kept his eyes trained forward, overly conscious of the pedals below his feet, paranoid that someone would happen to look their way and get a glimpse of his face and know exactly what was happening to him. His dick twitched, and as Keith hummed around it Lance felt his face flame with realization—this was getting him _hot_ , and he should’ve been put off by the fact that this was exceptionally dangerous and it would be hell if they were caught and yet—

Slowly Keith began to suck, the tip of his tongue tracing along the underside of Lance’s cock, head bobbing in these small, careful movements that were enough to make Lance squirm in his seat.

“Oh my god—holy _shit_ , Keith.”  


Lance’s fingers slipped on the steering wheel; he scrambled to tighten his grip, breath rattling out of him, sweat tracking its way down the back of his neck. He could hardly believe Keith was doing this—was the one to _initiate_ it despite the compromising position he’d put himself in (not to mention how uncomfortable it must have been, folded over the seat like this, seatbelt digging a line across his torso). But Keith wasn’t complaining, and Lance definitely wasn’t about to start—even as they ran over a bump and his cock slid a bit too far down Keith’s throat and he nearly bit through his tongue on a choked moan.

One of Keith’s hands splayed over his thigh, the other wrapping around the base of his dick as he began sucking just that much harder, desperation bleeding through his calm facade. And Lance was already barely holding onto the last shred of his composure before, and now … Now he was panting, fire scorching his veins, heart punching against his ribs, rapidly losing the battle under Keith’s wicked lips and the small space of his car and the tightening coil in his gut.

But in some unfathomable way he managed to pull through, body tense and aching by the time they turned into his street, then his driveway, safe and undiscovered.  


“Fuck,” Lance muttered, more to himself than to Keith, head lolling into his headrest as his hands dropped into Keith’s hair. “ _Damn_ , can’t believe we—got away with that.”

Leaning back in his seat, Lance finally gave himself over to the wet heat of Keith’s mouth—only to watch as Keith pulled off, fumbling to unclasp his seatbelt before maneuvering across the little space between them to slide into Lance’s lap. It took him a moment to realize Keith had somehow gotten his pants off without him noticing, and now he was hovering above his cock, thighs settled on his either side.

“Hey, what—” Lance started, amazed, and didn’t have time to take another breath when Keith was sinking down on his cock, opening perfectly around him. For a stunning moment surprise took priority over the feeling of sliding inch-by-inch into Keith’s warm, tight body, much too easy for this to have been unplanned.

“Oh, _fuck_. Keith, you … I—when did you—” Words were quickly becoming impossible to hold onto as Keith rolled his hips, grinding down with such dirty intent that Lance had no choice but to find a grip on his waist and try to hold on.  


“Yeah?” Keith smirked down at him, cheeks flushed, hair matted, lips red and swollen from sucking cock and Lance was so, _so_ weak. He groaned, low and desperate, pressing upward to chase that silken pleasure—it wasn’t difficult at all, so cramped together as they were, and soon enough Lance was so deep inside he could hear every gasping sound torn from Keith’s chest. He could even feel the way the car rocked with them, moving in such an obvious way that Lance had to muffle his next moan into Keith’s neck because it was just _that_ overwhelming, fucking like this.

“Couldn’t wait,” Keith whispered into the edge of his jaw, dropping his hips down harder, rushed and messy, his voice pitching higher with each thrust. “Needed to—feel you. Inside me.”

“God, _Keith—_ baby,” Lance bit out, lips ghosting along the fluttering pulse over Keith’s throat. It was too much, hearing Keith talk like that while riding his cock in his own car—“So good, so fucking _hot_.”

He felt Keith’s full-body shudder, and clasped him even closer, hips snapping up with increasing force until Keith was writhing in his lap, mouth parting around a silent scream, eyes screwed shut against the onslaught of sensation. Within the minute white was streaking over his shirt, and soon after Lance felt that swell of tension in his stomach snap as he found his release in Keith’s pliant body.

It was in the silence after they both came that Lance realized just how loud they’d been, and that maybe they’d been discovered, after all.


	9. vibrator in public

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "Keith with a prostate massager inside of him while they go shopping? Lance always one step behind him so that when he tries out the different settings he can see Keith jump out if his skin? And when it gets too much Keith drags an amused Lance into a bathroom stall, only for Lance to deny him orgasm after orgasm because of the cock ring~~"

“Okay, so Pidge and I are gonna check this place out. Not sure how long we’ll take, so…” Hunk trailed off, glanced over his shoulder as Pidge bolted for a nearby store as fast as her legs could manage, and rubbed sheepishly at the back of his neck. “…you guys can go ahead. We’ll catch up.”

“Sounds good to me,” Lance said, breezily, and leaned in to bump his shoulder against Keith’s. “What d’you think, Keith?”  


Out of the corner of his eye Lance watched Keith fumble, barely hiding the stutter in his voice as he mumbled his agreement. A flush rode high on his cheekbones, stark against his pale skin, and Lance almost felt bad for snickering to himself as Keith fidgeted and twisted his fingers into the hem of his shirt.

Hunk gave Keith a strange look, one of many this afternoon, and once again asked if he was feeling alright. Keith bit his lip, shuffled side to side with small, stiff movements, and insisted that he was doing _just fine_.

Lance slipped a discreet hand into his pocket; seconds later Keith jumped, a loud gasp ripping from his throat, and tried to play it off by swatting the air around them.

“Bug,” he explained, and Lance gave him a sympathetic look. Lying had never been his strong suit.

“Uh … okay,” Hunk said, slowly, and still seeming a bit put off he turned to follow Pidge.

Once Hunk disappeared into the store, Lance waited a beat or two before tilting his head forward, indicating for Keith to continue walking. Keith stared back at him, a curious mix of arousal and frustration clouding those pretty eyes of his, and with a sharp breath turned on his heel to stride forward almost spitefully.

Lance followed, falling in a few steps behind, gaze automatically dropping to the swell of Keith’s ass. He felt his fingers tighten around the remote in his pocket almost of their own accord, failing to realize he’d pressed something till he noticed Keith’s pace faltering, gone jerky and tense with the new rhythm Lance had unexpectedly set.

Throughout the next half hour Keith peered over his shoulder several times, looking increasingly anxious the longer they went on as if everything was normal. With each step his knees shook, knocking together in a way subtle enough that you had to be looking for it to really notice. And even when he knew it was cruel, Lance couldn’t help but tap at the remote at completely random times, unaware of what settings he was changing and what Keith could possibly be feeling. What he did know, however, was that whatever it was made Keith stumble and bring a fist up to his mouth to pretend like he was coughing whenever a moan pushed its way past his lips.

The next time Keith turned around, he hissed, “Lance.”

“Yeah, babe?”

Keith’s glare became smoldering, and Lance didn’t even have the chance to start feeling scared before Keith was grabbing him by the arm and dragging him around a corner and into the nearest bathroom.

Lance took a minute to examine the room and, upon realizing it was a family restroom, threw Keith a smirk. “Good choice, especially knowing how loud you can—”

Unsurprisingly Keith had no patience to let Lance finish, instead pushing their bodies together in one fluid motion and crashing their lips together in a messy, uncoordinated kiss. Lance indulged him, letting Keith slide his tongue into his mouth and his fingers into his hair, taking satisfaction in the desperate way Keith pawed at him. It was rare for Keith to get this worked up, and now that Lance had gotten him here he planned to milk this moment for all its worth.

“Come on, come on,” Keith muttered, tilting back just enough to get a hand on his own belt, _“Lance—”_

“Better be quiet,” Lance warned, a low murmur that had Keith squirming as he worked on shoving his pants down far enough for what they’d both been waiting since the second they left the house.

“Yeah.” Distracted, Keith snagged Lance’s hand to bring it down between his legs. Lance let his fingers wander, brushing them over Keith’s cock once, twice before slipping past his balls to where he knew Keith wanted him most.

Sure enough, as he grasped the base of the vibrator to begin easing it out, Keith buried a loud moan into his shoulder, hips twitching into it. Lance stopped, and when Keith made a high, ruined noise he pressed the toy back into him as deep as it could go.

Keith jerked in his arms, very nearly falling down to the floor when Lance dug the remote out of his pocket and switched it up to the highest setting.

“Lance, _fuck_ —I swear to _god…_ ” Lance could tell Keith was quickly losing control of his voice as it waved dangerously in the air, interrupted by several breathless gasps as he struggled to express his disapproval for Lance’s teasing.

“Sorry, sweetheart,” Lance said, once again pulling the toy out halfway before thrusting it back inside, “but you look too good right now. Hate to ruin the view, and all.”

Keith tried glaring again, but the impact wasn’t all that great with his eyes flickering shut like that, mouth opening on another moan. His grip tightened on Lance’s shirt, breath coming in harsh pants where he’d buried his head into the side of Lance’s neck. And as Lance continued fucking the vibrator into him, aiming for his prostate with each slide in, he could tell when Keith was getting close—could feel it in the line of his body and the strain in his throat, arching under the force of his impending release.

But before it happened, Lance withdrew to wrap tight fingers around the base of his cock, rudely denying him the pleasure of coming. Keith made a strangled noise, eyes flashing up to his, dark and incredulous.

“Try to hold it a little longer,” Lance urged, addicted to the dirty heat simmering within the room and that wild look painted over Keith’s blushing face. “I promise it’ll feel even better if you do.” And with that he pushed two fingers into Keith’s loosened hole, spreading them out and pumping deep, dipping his chin down to lay open-mouthed kisses over the exposed skin of Keith’s neck.

At that point Keith shuddered so violently that Lance had to walk them forward to press Keith into the wall and shove a knee between his legs to keep him upright, fingers still working inside him, rubbing at those spots he’d long since memorized. Keeping his focus on Keith’s expression as it climbed back into pleasure, Lance murmured praise after praise, telling him how good he felt inside, how unbelievably perfect he was, letting Lance play with him like this.

Lance denied him orgasm twice more before it seemed to become too much—his nails scratched at his chest, head tossed back into the wall, voice nearly gone with how much noise he’d been making—and Lance was harder than he’d ever been in his life, straining painfully against his zipper. He groaned, trying to shake it off; right now his only priority was getting Keith off.

“Please,” Keith choked out, almost sobbing as he clutched at Lance’s shoulders, “just—just _fuck me_ , let me—”

“I know, baby.” Twisting his fingers deeper, crooking them _just so_ —“Come for me.”

Immediately Keith went rigid against him, and Lance swore he could feel each and every one of his muscles tensing for one, two, three long seconds before shaking apart, a single high, drawn-out whine falling from his lips. Lance could only imagine how overwhelming it must have been, coming like this, and as Keith trembled his way through orgasm he ran a soothing hand through his hair and brushed light kisses up the edge of his jaw.

Keith slumped, strength completely spent, and sighed into Lance’s chest when he caught him from crumpling to the floor.

“Alright?” Lance asked, and Keith nodded, mumbling something under his breath. It was a while before he pulled away, swaying slightly on his feet in his attempt to stabilize himself.

“Take me home,” he ordered, and even when he looked beyond wrecked and seconds from collapsing there was still a fierce spark of determination in his eye. Lance swallowed.

He was in for a long, long night.


	10. office au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "Can you do secretary!Keith and Boss!Lance. They fuck on Lance desk. Please. 

Keith’s dealt with inappropriate crushes before. He’s ogled people he’s known are off limits, imagined things he definitely shouldn’t have—but he’s always been able to get over it, or at the very least hide it well enough to go unnoticed.

But now, as he’s bent over Lance McClain’s desk, fingers scrambling for something to hold onto as he’s fucked down to his elbows, he figures he might be losing his touch.

 _“Fuck,”_ Keith bites into his arm, feeling his entire body lurch with the force of Lance’s hips each time they slam into his. There’s sweat soaking the collar of his shirt and his knees are really starting to ache with how hard they’re pressing into the edge of the desk, and yet he still finds himself pushing back in search of more, more, _more_.  


One slender hand slides its way up the arch of his back to tangle in his hair, tugging just hard enough to squeeze another moan from the tight space of his chest. Teeth graze the side of his throat; Keith tips his head to the side, inviting, and gasps as Lance leans close to suck a bruise into his skin.

“Try to keep it down, yeah?” Lance murmurs, and the sound of his voice pressed right into his ear makes Keith jerk against him. “Don’t want everyone on this floor knowing you’re getting fucked, do you?”  


And Keith can only whimper, the thought of someone hearing them and _knowing_ making his toes curl and his blood run hot. Lance’s mouth curves into a smirk against his nape, and Keith swallows another moan, heart punching in anticipation.

“I know it gets you hot”—Lance wraps an arm around his chest to pull him upright, back-to-chest—“thinking someone could just walk in and see you like this.”  


“You, too,” Keith manages to say because even when he’s got his boss’s cock buried to the hilt inside him he’ll never lose his ability to argue. “Don’t— _ah_ —pretend like you don’t get off on the risk of getting caught.”  


“Mm, true,” Lance murmurs, thrusts tapering off until he’s just grinding against Keith’s ass, slow and thoughtful. His hands smooth their way down his sides, tickling slightly, rubbing at the skin just above his hipbones.

Keith groans his protest, disappointed with the disappearance of that fast, heavy fucking he’s grown so fond of, and Lance muffles a laugh into his neck.

He isn’t sure when exactly this … _thing_ between them began, only that they’d been professional associates one day and unprofessional associates who fucked on a daily basis the next. He knows it’s crazy—knows this can only go on for so long until they’re found out or one of them comes to their senses, and still …

(Seeming to join Keith in his impatience, Lance grips him closer, pace quickening, hips driving hard into his, and he has to brace both palms flat against the desk to keep himself from falling over.)

… he can’t seem to get enough. It’s never enough, with Lance and his easy smile and his blue, blue eyes, and Keith’s lying if he says he doesn’t look forward to this every time he comes into work.

Shifting forward _just so_ has Lance’s cock shoving up against his prostate, and when he can’t hold his shout of gratification back Lance’s hand slaps over his mouth. Keith moans into it, can’t help but flick his tongue along Lance’s palm, warm and beckoning, and shudders at the feel of Lance slipping two indulgent fingers between his lips.

“Oh my god, Keith,” Lance mutters, thrusts gone erratic, his free hand dropping down to wrap around Keith’s cock. “Such a fuckin’ _slut—_ just for me.”

That slight touch coupled with Lance’s words is enough to send Keith toppling over the edge, orgasm hitting him so hard and so abruptly that everything before him blurs into one and sound becomes static in his ears. He thinks Lance might be saying something— _he_ might be saying something—but it’s all forgotten in favor of the sharp pleasure blooming through every nerve in his body.

Keith goes limp over the ruined surface of Lance’s desk, exhausted and sore and sticky with sweat and his own come. He grimaces—knows it’ll be forever before he can walk out of this office and keep their coworkers none the wiser.

(—but he also knows he’ll be coming back.)


	11. (getting caught) in the black lion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "Omg I LOVE 

>

There are probably better places to do this, Keith realizes, but at this particular moment he has very little motivation to care.

The screen’s cold pressing into his back, the control panel hard underneath him, and it should be more than uncomfortable but Keith can’t quite bring himself to mind that much when Lance has him spread out like this, legs hooked over his broad shoulders, black undersuit unzipped just enough for Lance to slide his cock into him like—oh, fuck, _just like that._

They’ve barely got a rhythm, hips knocking together with the same rough, hasty pace of the battle they’ve just come out of, sweat both old and new dotted over their skin. It’s filthy and animalistic and so fucking _hot_ that Keith can’t help but arch for it, hands twisting into the short hairs at Lance’s nape, fighting for some kind of anchor as he’s fucked into his own dashboard.

It’s almost _insane_ , the fact that they couldn’t even find it in themselves to wait just a little longer—couldn’t even hold back for that one extra minute it would’ve taken to step out of Black, exit the hangar, and make their way to a private room. _No_ , they couldn’t, because somewhere in between all the action adrenaline had become arousal, burning fierce and bright and far outweighing any rational either of them had left. And now here they are, completely deprived of all shame, pure impulsive driving the roll of their bodies where they meet in a frenzied, desperate crash of heat.

The thought has Keith shuddering, clenching down, head tipping back, back, back till it’s tapping the screen behind him in time with each thrust. “A-ah, _Lance_ —”

“Fuck,” Lance mutters, a low, ruined breath that goes right to Keith’s cock. “Feel so good around me, baby, so _tight_ —”

Keith’s throat runs dry; he clenches down once more just to hear Lance swear again, visibly losing control as his hips begin to falter, voice wavering dangerously in the air, fingers curling into fists where they’re planted firmly against the console. It’s captivating, watching the dim light painting shades of purple across his skin, and when Lance slams into him especially hard Keith fights against that urge to let his eyes flutter shut.

Rarely do they have the opportunity to fuck in a space like this, so intimate yet open and exposed—and there’s a sort of energy teasing through the air, just subtle enough for Keith to question whether they’re really alone and, at the same time, revel in that possibility.

And he’s already getting close, can feel it in his core, that familiar surge of tight warmth—he just needs _one—more—_

“Keith, we need you in …”—and Keith’s head is snapping up so fast his neck cricks in protest, horror instantly soaking through his veins—“… the bridge.”  


Shiro comes to an abrupt stop, seeming to have just noticed what he’s walked in on, and the dreadful realization that fills his eyes would’ve been comical if not for how terribly Keith wants to eject himself into space this very second.

For the longest, most agonizing minute of Keith’s entire life the three of them remain stock-still, terrified to so much as breathe, Lance’s dick still trapped halfway inside him. (Though it’s rapidly losing its appeal the longer this silence drags on. And on. And _on_.)

Eventually Keith snaps, tension finally breaking past embarrassment, and with it comes a furious burst of: “Do you—do you not know how to _knock_ , or something?”

Shiro’s face goes up in flames. “It’s not that I don’t know how to _knock_ , it’s—you— _what the fuck, Keith!”_

“What— _me?_ _You’re_ the one who busted in without—”  


“—yeah, only because I didn’t think you’d be—be _banging_ someone in here!”

“Okay, well, you know what? I can bang _whoever_ the fuck I want!”

“That’s not the—Lance, could you—could you _please_ put that thing away?”  


Lance blinks, starts to open his mouth, and evidently it’s too much because Shiro simply throws his hands above his head, turns on his heel, and leaves.

  


(And the next day, during an unusually quiet breakfast, Allura clears her throat and suggests Shiro try reforming his bond with Black one more time.

Shiro presses his lips into a thin line, gives Keith a long, hard stare, and says, “I really believe Keith’s done enough bonding for the both of us.”

Keith glares back at him, Lance shrinks into his seat, and the subject is quickly dropped.)


	12. galra!keith fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "Hi, would you be interested in writing a little bit of fluff about galra!Keith being all cute and lounging on lance and just general cat like behaviors?"

Lance wasn’t quite sure what to do.

On the one hand, he wasn’t sure about this whole lapful-of-Keith thing he had going on, and on the other he didn’t have the heart to move when Keith looked so comfortable, head drooping heavily on his shoulder.

“… and hopefully it’ll only take an hour or so. You on board, Lance?”  


Lance pulled his focus from watching the way Keith’s inky hair looked spread over his shoulder, flushed upon realizing he’d been staring, and cleared his throat. Three pairs of expectant eyes stared back at him.

“Sorry?”

Sighing, Hunk glanced at Keith—who was now curling _even closer_ like being pressed side-to-side wasn’t good enough—and back to Lance. “Retrieving some extra supplies for the rebels? Which, might I add, was your idea?” Even with exasperation coloring his tone, Hunk’s mouth quirked in that way it did whenever he was trying to hold back a laugh. His eyes again flickered to Keith.

And sure, Lance guessed he could admit that it’d been a long day, packed tight with mission after mission, and of course Keith was beat, but this—Keith made a snuffling sort of noise and threw one leg over Lance’s lap—was just a little excessive, in his opinion. Even if the warm weight of Keith’s body on his did feel good. (More than good. _Whatever_.)

“Yeah, sure,” Lance said, distracted by the soft puffs of Keith’s breath against his neck.

“Then that’s it,” Shiro stood from his seat, “we’re done for now. And great work out there today, you guys. Get some rest; you deserve it.”  


Hunk and Pidge nodded gratefully, standing along with Shiro to begin heading out of the lounge. Lance made to follow, but as soon as he began shifting his weight Keith slung his other leg up to join its partner over his thighs, scooted into the space between, and tucked his head under Lance’s chin.

Lance stiffened, eyes widening and throat constricting because Keith wasmuch, _much_ too close and now Lance could distinctly feel the rise and fall of his chest and even the beat of his goddamn _heart_. Helpless, he watched as the rest of his teammates left, scowling at the smirk Pidge tossed over her shoulder as the doors slid shut.

“Um, Keith? Buddy?” Keith made a soft, content noise, and Lance’s heart crashed into his ribs. “Do you … Should I, uh, take you to your room or something? ‘Cause I doubt you’d wanna spend the night here, it’s not the most—”  


But Keith was already shaking his head, hands twisting into the hem of Lance’s shirt almost as if he believed doing so would ensure his staying in place.

“Uh, okay. Well, I mean—if you really want to, then I guess we could … stay here. For tonight.”

Keith’s only response was to push his face into Lance’s chest, who huffed out a laugh at the thought of Keith Kogane—prickly awkward loner _Keith Kogane_ —snuggling up to him as a cat would a heater. Carefully he wrapped both arms around Keith to try maneuvering them into a better position, and eventually found a relatively nice spot resting on his back with Keith sprawled out on top of him, fingers still tight on his shirt.

He ended up falling asleep right there, with Keith in his arms and their heads propped up against one another, thinking that maybe this whole lapful-of-Keith thing he had going on really wasn’t bad at all.


	13. virgin keith & experienced lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "Can you write virgin bottom Keith with experience lance!!!!! And Keith loves when lance calls him pet names"

“Hey,” a careful thumb stroked along the curve of his jaw, “you good?”

It took a moment for Keith to blink back to reality, but when he did his mouth and his face and even the tips of his fingers burned with the ghost of Lance’s kiss.

“Um…” From only centimeters away, Lance gazed back at him, that warm thumb still stroking over his jaw, eyes wide and concerned and … Keith swallowed; tried to recall his voice. “…Good—’m good.”

There—the hint of a smile, and as Lance leaned closer, their noses brushing together, Keith met him in the middle with a smile of his own. Lance drew him in deep, as he always did, hand now skimming past his jaw to slide into the hair at his nape. And just that was enough to make Keith shiver, lips parting slightly around a soft gasp as Lance’s twitched in the beginnings of a smirk.

Flushing, Keith pulled back in embarrassment, but didn’t get very far in his position sandwiched between Lance and the wall of his room. Lance murmured something Keith couldn’t quite catch, voice low and comforting as he dropped a kiss at the tip of Keith’s nose and, when he squirmed, over his cheek.

“Relax, sweetheart, you’re doing great,” Lance soothed, kissing the corner of his mouth, then his lips, and Keith nearly forgot how to breathe.  


And he didn’t know if it was because this was the very first time he’d been kissed like this or if it was because this was _Lance_ , but Keith swore he’d never felt something so intense, so utterly consuming—it was intoxicating, molten fire expanding in his chest and throbbing through his heart and into his veins.

Blindly, Keith reached up to smooth a hand over Lance’s shirt, right where his heart beat the loudest, melting into the way heat seeped into his palm. Lance was always so warm, radiated it even when he stood at the opposite side of the room, a constant beam of sunlight in the darkness of Keith’s reality.

Lance muffled a groan into his mouth and leaned closer, pushing them both forward until Keith’s back touched the wall.

This might’ve been Keith’s first time, but he wasn’t an idiot—he could sense the tension building up between their bodies, particularly when his hand ventured a little too far down Lance’s body and Lance’s fingers clenched in his hair a little too tightly and they both made a strangled sort of noise.

Keith could tell Lance was trying to take it slow, could read it in the way he would press just that much harder before backing off, again and again in a cycle that left Keith winded. He could taste Lance in his mouth, on his tongue, and he wanted _more_.

“Hold on,” he breathed, and Lance immediately pulled back, the red in his lips obvious in a way that made Keith’s breath stutter.

“Did you want to stop?”

“No,” Keith shook his head, grip tightening over Lance’s shirt, “I just—I’ve never done this before.” He faltered and, when Lance nodded, found the courage to go on. “And I have no idea what I’m doing and I’m probably gonna screw something up, but … I want to. Go further, I mean. With you.” And it was true, so much so that Keith ached with it, determination anchoring itself in his chest even as Lance blinked at him, clearly taken aback.

“Yeah,” Lance said, voice hoarse, and cleared his throat. “Yeah, okay. No problem.”

This time, when Lance kissed him, it was full of intent; the hand in his hair slipped lower, and Keith would’ve mourned the loss if not for how it now rested at the small of his back to pull him just a little closer. He didn’t mind, not when it forced the kiss deeper and Lance’s heartbeat sped up against his palm. And there was his _tongue_ , gliding over Keith’s bottom lip before easing its way into his mouth, and Keith felt his entire body go slack.

Oh— _fuck_.

He heard himself gasp, a desperate hitch of breath, the sensation of Lance’s tongue curling over his own sending him slumping into the wall behind him. He didn’t know if his legs had simply lost all ability to keep his body upright or if he was too far gone to even care about the fact that he was now sliding down the wall, but that was okay—Lance quickly caught him around the waist before he could fall all the way down to the floor.

“Whoa there,” Lance laughed, breathless, and Keith took comfort in knowing Lance wasn’t as unaffected by this as he’d thought, “you okay? Sure this isn’t too much?”  


“No, no—just … Kinda intense.” Keith paused, hesitating, then wound his arms around Lance’s neck. “Keep going.”

Lance laid another kiss over his lips, light and lingering, before pressing forward to leverage most of Keith’s weight against the wall. “Alright.” Another smirk, and heat bloomed low in Keith’s gut. “I’m gonna rock your world, babe.”  


And because he had very little restraint left, Keith shuddered, a thin whine slipping from his mouth, hands clamping down hard on Lance’s shoulders. _Shit._

“Oh, you like that?” Lance pulled back, grinning, and Keith felt his face flare.  


“Stop screwing around,” he muttered, but it was weak and Lance knew it—his grin only grew, brows arching up in amusement, eyes shining bright. Looking at him, Keith decided he wasn’t that mad, after all.  


“Whatever you want, honey.” Without waiting for a reply, Lance moved to trail his mouth down the line of Keith’s throat. It was near his pulse point that Keith finally reacted, body flinching, and it was during times like these that he most despised his inexperience and the oversensitivity that came along with it. Just a slight brush of skin-on-skin, and Lance had him all figured out.

Sure enough, Lance refused to move past that spot for a long while—with each slow drag of Lance’s tongue over his neck, each rough scrape of his teeth, each open-mouthed kiss, Keith could feel his pants tightening, heartbeat gone wild in his ears.

In an attempt to relieve some of that pressure, Keith began pushing himself down, practically grinding on Lance’s thigh. He was so _hot_ , body burning up from the inside out, head knocking back into the wall, a gasp working its way from his mouth and into the room. It felt _good_ , better than anything Keith had ever done alone, and they had barely even started and _wow_ , he was probably going to have to take this slow. Work his way up to the real thing.

But for now, this was good. Better than good, especially now that Lance was pressing a hand over Keith’s ass, angling him to better roll his hips into Lance’s thigh. The friction had Keith’s mouth dropping open on a moan, loud and wrecked and _fuck_ , he needed—

“Lance,” Keith gasped, and against his neck felt Lance’s breath catch. Keith ground down harder, more desperately, and Lance seemed to get the message—one of his hands managed to squeeze into the tight space between their bodies, hovering over the waistband of Keith’s pants in a silent question.

“Can I…?”  


Keith was quick to assent, and Lance moved to tug his pants out of way, then his underwear, hands shaking just enough for Keith to notice.

And Keith didn’t have the chance to even think about feeling intimidated by the fact that this was the very first time another person was seeing this part of him—Lance was already taking him in hand, fingers gentle and almost reverent as they wrapped around the base of his cock.

“Shit,” Lance muttered, palm stroking up, and Keith’s head fell back on a whimper. “Gorgeous. You’re so damn _gorgeous_ , baby.”  


“ _God_ , Lance—” It should’ve been illegal, the things Lance was saying, making Keith’s voice pitch so high his fucking _voice_ cracked. It didn’t help that Lance was now pulling his hand down, and up, and down again, over and over in this torturous pace that left Keith trembling. Biting his lip did nothing to stop it—Keith just kept moaning and panting through it all and each noise he made seemed to be louder than the last and _christ_ , it was just a handjob—how would he ever survive if Lance decided to do something _more?_

“Doing so good, Keith,” Lance praised, and his lips were back on Keith’s, kissing him dirty and relentless until they were both struggling for air, Keith’s fingers scratching at Lance’s shoulders, hips thrusting up into the tight circle of his fist. Focusing on that heat churning through his body, brows drawing together, teeth snagging on his lower lip—there was something else, something he didn’t…

Then Lance was shifting his other hand between their bodies and Keith’s legs, down past his cock, further and further ‘til his fingers brushed light over Keith’s hole and _there—_ that was it. Keith made a choked sound, eyes flying wide open, thighs shaking violently at the sharp tinge of pleasure crackling up his spine, hole clenching on instinct. It was uncanny, how different it felt to have Lance touching him there instead of himself, and with a start Keith realized that he was ruined—no one would ever be able to make him feel this way, no one but Lance, Lance and his devastating words and those long, wicked fingers.

“This okay?” Lance asked, voice low and throaty and Keith was already nodding frantically, even wrapping his own fingers around Lance’s wrist to keep him right where he was. Blood roared through his ears; he was so close, so close he could practically _taste_ his release, fast approaching now that Lance was rubbing at his hole with one hand and jerking him off with the other, whispering almost feverishly against Keith’s lips between each of their messy, uncoordinated kisses.

“ _Fuck_ , baby”—the name had Keith shuddering again, another helpless moan rolling off his tongue—“I can feel you twitching against my fingers, like you want me inside you”—the hard outline of Lance’s cock pressed up against his hip—“ _Ah, shit_ —would you let me inside you, Keith, let me fuck you—”  


The dual sensation of Lance’s hands on his hole and on his cock coupled with the image of _Lance fucking him_ ( _oh god_ —Keith shook, his eyes rolling to the back of his head) was nearly enough to push Keith over the edge; he could only gasp, voice close to gone, chest heaving as it would at the end of a sparring session, sweat drenching through the back of his shirt.

“Yes, yes,” Keith found himself saying, voice cracking yet again but he didn’t care, not when it felt this good, “ _yes_ , fuck me fuck me _fuck m_ —”  


—and Lance swore viciously, the tip of one finger dipping past his rim and into his hole and Keith cried out, coming so hard his entire body spasmed, vision blacking out, sound growing muffled and distorted in his ears like he’d sunken underwater. There was something splitting through him, vaguely familiar to the orgasms Keith could give himself, but at the same time so horribly _devastating_ he was left boneless and twitching and wondering just what the _fuck_ had happened to him.

Keith didn’t know how long he was out, just knew that when the room and coherent thought returned to him there was come all over his shirt and even some all the way up on his neck. His legs still shook with the occasional aftershock, small bursts of heat unfurling through his groin, muscles pleasantly sore.

“Mm, fuck…” Keith murmured, thoroughly satisfied where he lay limp against the wall. When he pulled himself together enough to focus on the face in front of his, he saw that Lance was watching him, seeming a bit anxious.

Opening his mouth to ask, Keith shifted to the side, and as he did something hard prodded into his hip. _Ah._ He closed his mouth.

Even when he was dangerously close to folding like a sack of flour, Keith placed a bold hand over the straining bulge at the front of Lance’s pants, eyes dropping to half-mast, flicking a look up from under his lashes.

Lance had given him a literal mind-blowing orgasm, after all, and he wasn’t about to be outcompeted.

“Your turn.”  



	14. hand kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "Hmm,, can I get some Keith being a slut for Lance's fingers/hands?? Please and thank you :)"

“Fuck, Lance … right— _a-ah—_ right there … ”  


With each skillful twist of Lance’s fingers inside him, Keith felt his body bow along with it, chasing that lick of heat in his groin, that slow, dirty push in, pull out. Lance kept the pace slow, so slow it was almost torturous, just barely skimming over Keith’s prostate—he knew exactly what he was doing, and Keith’s mouth trembled around yet another moan, hands twisting deeper into the sheets pooled beneath his hips. A bead of sweat slid down his neck.

“That’s it,” Lance said, voice roughened, and turned his wrist at an angle that had Keith arching up with a gasp. “Taking it so good, Keith.” His other hand, lying almost innocently over the crease where Keith’s thigh met his hip, gave a light squeeze.  


Drawing a deep breath, hips stuttering into the next crook of Lance’s fingers, Keith strained to keep himself from squirming out of position. His cock lay heavy and hard over the taut plane of his stomach, close to weeping now that Lance had taken to rubbing _just_ short of that spot they both knew would bring him relief, thumb flicking teasingly along his rim.

Keith swallowed his frustration, teeth clamping down on his lower lip. Pleasure flickered through his groin, enough to make him putty against the sheets but definitely not enough to get him off, especially considering how slow Lance had decided to take things tonight. But Keith couldn’t snap, couldn’t let his impatience get the better of him—knowing Lance, he’d probably just go even _slower_ , and at this point Keith didn’t really want to take his chances.

So he bit back his complaints, pressed a bit harder into Lance’s touch, and took it. He could hear nothing but his own panting and the slick sound of Lance’s fingers sliding into him, again and again and again, stroking over his inner walls with dangerous intent.

Fuck,but Lance was damn _talented_ with his hands, so much so that Keith could help but prop himself up to peer down into the space between his legs and get a look at just how Lance managed to take him apart so well.  


He wasn’t prepared, not for the sight of Lance knuckle-deep inside him, long, dark fingers working him open right before his eyes. It was _obscene_ , the way they sunk into his hole only to draw back out, slippery with lube, and now Keith couldn’t pry his gaze away. Didn’t want to, not when it looked this good, felt this _fucking_ _good—_  


And _shit_ , his hands—as large and wide and strong as they were, one could easily pin both of Keith’s wrists together and hold him down in a way that got him hotter than he had any right to be. More often than not Keith would find himself staring, imagining how it would feel to pull one or two of those slender fingers into his mouth, maybe even down his throat…

Even now, as he watched Lance’s other hand smooth its way down his thigh, pressing his knee further up, Keith bit his lip on a mournful moan; it shouldn’t have been so arousing, the picture of tanned fingers splayed over his skin, gripping tight to keep him spread out nice and pliant. A helpless shudder ran through him, and, in the end, that was what ultimately gave him away.

Lance didn’t say anything, per se, but there was a glint in his eyes and a curve to his lips that almost certainly meant he’d caught on. And sure enough, on his next slide in Lance shoved a little rougher, made a show of spreading his fingers apart, curling and flexing and oh _fuck_ , Keith was never going to make it through this in one piece. His arms shook where they held his shoulders off the mattress, head dropping back in an obvious display of desperation.

So clouded with lust was he that Keith didn’t even realize the hand on his knee had moved until it brushed over his chest to flick at one of his nipples. He jerked at the stimulation, a startled moan yanking from his throat, flush darkening over his face.

“Hah, fuck, La- _ance_ —” Keith’s voice pitched alarmingly high, but before he could start feeling embarrassed about it that hand was already trailing further up, past his collarbones and the arch of his neck to rest at the seam of his mouth. Keith’s heart ground to a stop.

“Open up, kitten,” Lance murmured, and despite the playful lilt in his voice there was no mistaking the intensity of his gaze as he watched Keith part his lips obediently. Slowly, matching the pace of those down below, he slipped two fingers over Keith’s tongue.  


Keith groaned weakly, nearly delirious with want, heart gone back to slamming full-force against his ribs. He could hardly believe Lance was doing this, was using both hands to fuck him open from both ends because of-fucking- _course_ he had that kind of coordination too. Completely overwhelmed, Keith hollowed his cheeks, eyes dropping shut, lips sinking down, down, down like they would if he were sucking cock.

Above him, Keith heard the sharp intake of breath, felt the fingers in his ass falter in their rhythm.

“Oh my _god_ ,” Lance bit out, “Keith, _shit_ —can’t believe you’re doing this, can’t believe you’d—”  


Just then something electric sparked through Keith’s lower half, and he choked on a gasp, hands clenching, eyes flying open in shock. Lance—cheeks dusted pink, hair mused, pupils blown wide—stared back at him with a ruined look in his eyes, gone dark and hazy and wild. Inside him, Lance rubbed deliberate and hasty over the source of that electricity, a stark contrast to his slow, controlled teasing from only a few moments prior.

Keith felt his mouth go slack around the fingers between his lips, pant after whine after moan tumbling unrestrained from his throat. That heat in his groin was cracking open, flaring white hot like fire would, and before he knew it he was coming, coming from nothing but Lance’s fingers, body shuddering with the tremendous force of it. He might’ve cried out, or thrashed, or knocked something off the nightstand—he couldn’t be too sure, really, with the amount of buzzing in his ears and the blur of colors smeared all across his vision.

“Keith.” Lance’s tense groan drew Keith back to reality, albeit slowly, and when he finally opened his eyes it was to the scene of Lance hovering over him, hands on his waist, cock standing tall and hard against his stomach.  


“C’mere,” Keith beckoned with a loose smile, dropping back into the mattress, still lost in the afterglow of his orgasm and high on Lance and everything they’d just done, “fuck me.”  


“Yeah?” Lance grinned impishly, and right then and there Keith knew he’d screwed up. “Think you can … _hand_ le it?”

Yep—it was over.

With a swift kick of his legs, Keith watched as Lance fell off the bed with a satisfying thud.


	15. thigh fucking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "If you’re still taking requests, maybe some desperate thigh fucking with Keith and Lance? Bottom Keith of course. Please and thank you!"

It was immensely satisfying, hearing Keith try to muffle a gasp into his arms, body shivering where Lance had pressed it into the wall.

“Christ, Keith,” Lance ground out into the nape of his neck, hands slipping down his sides, then back up, tugging restlessly at the black fabric of his shirt. “You trying to kill me, or something?” Finally settled on his hips, gripping hard to keep him pinned down.

Arching, back bending beautifully, Keith raised himself up slightly to push back once, twice, enough to coax another groan from Lance’s throat. The hall was dark around them, lit only by a few dim lights, void of all noise but their hushed panting and the rustle of their clothes. Someone could always turn the corner, only had to squint their eyes a bit to see them there, fumbling in the darkness, and even if it was unlikely in this part of the castle there was still that palpable possibility. It was exhilarating, and Lance could feel his pulse throbbing through his temple, through the surge of his blood. Anticipation stirred hotly in his gut.

“Nn, maybe,” Keith huffed, already out of breath as he flung an arm back to loop around Lance’s neck, yanking his chin down to his shoulder. “Got you here, didn’t it?” Lance scoffed, nosed along the cut of his jaw, recognizing the familiar scent of arousal and sweat and _Keith_ as he worked a mark into a nearby patch of pale skin. Boldly, he hooked his fingers under the waistband of Keith’s pants and began easing them down.

As Lance smoothed a palm over Keith’s bare skin, earning himself another shiver, he remembered—remembered the way Keith had whispered low and filthy in his ear, pulled him in close only to step away again, a wicked gleam in his eye. Remembered the way he’d briefly rolled their hips together in the semblance of a grind, just enough to make Lance’s breath catch and his face flush. It wouldn’t have been so bad if Keith had only done it once, but as it was he persisted for nearly two hours, taunting Lance and his half-hard cock ‘til the moment Lance took him by the elbow and excused them both from the room.

Keith was a goddamn _tease_ , the worst Lance could’ve ever imagined, and whether it was because he had grown more comfortable with himself over the years or because he was inherently devious, well—Lance didn’t know.

What he did know, however, was that he now had Keith here, pushed into a wall, pants down to his knees, and fuck if he wasn’t going to do something about it.

“Couldn’t even wait, could you,” he said, voice grating rough against the roof of his mouth. “Had to rile me up just so I could drag you out here, huh?”

The shudder that ran through Keith’s frame was so violent Lance felt it down in his bones, but that might’ve just been because he’d molded himself into the line of Keith’s back, was so close he didn’t know if that thud of a heartbeat inside his chest was his or Keith’s.

“Shit,” Keith bit out, and from his peripheral vision Lance watched as his fingers scratched and curled against the wall. “ _Shit_ , Lance, _please_ —”

It was in moments like these that Lance’s mind worked the fastest—they had no lube—his hands fell to empty pockets—and if they were going to do something they had to do it _fast_ , lest someone notice they’d been gone too long and went searching. Gaze drifting to the round curve of Keith’s ass, then lower, he came to a solution.

Lance dropped to his knees, methodically removed Keith’s pants from where they lay tangled by his feet, and pressed his thighs apart.

“Wh—” And then Lance was dipping his head into the space between, closing his mouth over soft, smooth skin. Keith’s whole body jerked, bucking forward into the wall, and to keep him in place Lance had to wrap both hands around his legs. “ _Fuck_ —oh god, _Lance_ —”

Humming in acknowledgement, Lance trailed his lips over the stretch of Keith’s inner thighs, brows pinching together in concentration as he worked his tongue over as much skin as he could in the little time he knew they had. Listened to the sound of Keith slapping a hand over his own mouth to stifle the constant stream of noise he couldn’t seem to hold back, reveled in the fact that Keith was so sensitive down here that just a slight touch of lips and tongue had him falling apart.

Up, down, and up again—for a long while Lance nipped and sucked and licked at the surface of damp, flushed skin, so thorough that his jaw ached by the time he pulled back; as much as he wanted to spend hours, even _days_ between Keith’s thighs, there was a reason he’d spent so much effort slicking him up.

So he stood, making quick work of his own pants to pull his cock out, fingers tight around the base to angle it past Keith’s ass and down to rub over the back of his thighs.

“ ‘m gonna fuck your thighs,” he muttered, distracted by image of his cock pressed up against Keith’s backside, “that okay?”  


In reply, Keith canted his hips back expectantly, forearms braced against the wall, head turning to look over his shoulder and down the slope of his back to where Lance was now lining himself up. And as he pushed his way into the narrow passage between Keith’s pliant thighs, his own spit easing the way, Lance felt his legs buckle a bit—it was so insanely _dirty_ , what they were doing, and from the loud moan that tore from Keith’s chest it seemed that he agreed.

“Knees together, baby,” Lance heard himself say, and before the last word had left his mouth Keith was already obliging, thighs coming together in a tight clasp around Lance’s cock. Just the feel of that alone sent Lance’s vision blurring, and he swore, hips twitching forward, toes curling against the floor, heart punching through his ribs. Keith made a strangled noise, one that hitched high in his throat as Lance’s pelvis pressed flush along his ass in a way no different than it would if they were truly fucking.

“ _Fuck_ , Keith, just like that…” Lance wasn’t quite aware of what he was saying and, at this point, what he was even _doing_ , focusing entirely on that warm squeeze over his cock. It wasn’t as tight as being inside Keith, of course, but the fact that these were his _thighs_ more than made up for it—the thighs that Lance watched nearly everyday, whether it be in training or in the heat of battle—the thighs he had bracketed around his own waist nearly every night, strong and thick and _God_ , Lance was so weak, so weak for Keith and his thighs and—

“Fuck me,” Keith gasped out, throwing his hips back the best he could when sandwiched between Lance and the wall, “come on, _fuck me—_ ”

—and he already sounded so wrecked, voice breaking in half when Lance drew back only to slot home once more, chasing that friction, that wet slide of skin-on-skin, that feel of fire burning in the depths of his stomach. With slow, steady strokes he fucked Keith’s thighs, a dirty, intimate drag that had the both of them panting after the first minute.

That was when Keith shifted, brought his thighs down even _tighter_ , and as pleasure flared sharp in his groin Lance buried a moan into the curve of Keith’s neck, barely managing to hold onto his rhythm. Eventually he began to speed up, surrendering to this sensation of his length slipping through Keith’s thighs, messy and easy the more precome leaked from the head of his cock.

“Is it good?” Keith’s voice wavered around the question as he pressed back into each thrust, their hips colliding over and over and over again in a lewd slap, the echo of it loud in the empty hall.  


“Yeah”—Lance slung an arm around the circle of Keith’s waist to better haul him onto his cock, the slight tilt in his hips sending his cock shoving up against Keith’s balls and, if he strained far enough, the underside of his dick, too—“ _fuck_ yeah, baby—feels so good, almost—almost like I’m inside.”

A keening whine broke from Keith’s chest, his head falling back onto Lance’s shoulder, and when Lance caught a glimpse of his face it just about pushed him over the edge—with red-bitten lips parted wide around a moan, a thin line of saliva shining at the corner, eyes dark and heavy, Keith looked so thoroughly fucked-out it was hard to believe Lance wasn’t balls-deep inside him at that very moment.

And because he was rocketing dangerously close to orgasm, Lance used his free hand to reach down for Keith’s cock, tugging him off as they rocked rough and desperate against the wall. Keith groaned aloud, body starting to writhe, starting to shake where he held Lance’s cock between his legs.

“Y-yeah? Might as well be,” Keith managed to get out, black eating at the violet of his eyes, “‘cause I swear I can feel you in me, your cock fucking me open—”  


That was all it took—with one last slam of his hips Lance was coming, splattering wetly all over Keith’s inner thighs, hands clenching down so hard on Keith’s skin he was certain he’d be leaving bruises. Dimly he registered Keith joining him in climax, feeling liquid warmth splash over his fingers, too lost in the hot lap of euphoric pleasure in his blood to care much about anything but the bask of his afterglow.

Unfortunately, it was short-lived—all at once Lance remembered they still had to be somewhere and, knowing how loud they’d been, it was in their best interest to get the hell out of here as soon as possible.

Turning, mouth open in preparation to tell Keith this, Lance froze at the sight before him.

Keith was still propped against the wall, a complete mess with the sweaty tangle of his hair and the rivulets of come dripping past his knees. And when he finally pulled himself upright, twisting around to look at Lance, eyes still hazy, Lance saw that the wall itself was also streaked with white.

_Shit._


	16. face fucking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "So, if you’re interested, I have a request—Lance fucking Keith’s face, and Keith comes untouched while having his face fucked, OR that, except Keith is wearing a vibrating butt plug too. ;)"

There’s an ever-present burn in his lips, in his throat, the kind that reminds Keith he’s going to be feeling this hours later—maybe even tomorrow. That ache whenever he swallows, that scratch in his voice whenever he talks and _god_ , just thinking about it now makes heat throb deep in his gut.

A desperate whine falls from his mouth, and Keith squirms where he’s kneeling on the floor, pressing his thighs together, doing all that he can to give himself some relief while Lance shoves deep into his throat. Forcing him to take it all the way down, down to the root, relentless and harsh in a way that makes Keith strain for more because he _needs_ it—needs this rough, fast fucking to blur the world around him.

Shifting has the vibrator nudging deeper, right along the edge of his prostate, and Keith jerks—barely manages to keep himself from gasping out, but a tear slips from the corner of his eye anyway, tracking wet heat down the side of his face. It takes all the strength Keith has in him to concentrate on breathing through his nose and keeping his lips spread wide around Lance’s cock, doing his best to ignore the soreness of his jaw in favor of the pleasant pulsation against his inner walls.

And the _sound_ —it’s fucking _obscene_ , the sound of Lance fucking his mouth like this, pushing in deep enough for the both of them to hear the wet tap of his cockhead hitting the back of Keith’s throat before sliding even further down, so far Keith can feel himself start to choke just as Lance draws out only to thrust back in. It’s a delicious torture, and Keith groans with it, scorched with this overwhelming feel of Lance all over him, inside him, filling him to the brim.

“ _Fuck_ , Keith, I love your mouth,” Lance says from above, a low growl that has Keith widening his mouth, tongue stroking over the thick, hard length of his cock, “love the way you take my cock, baby, always so hot around me, _fuck_.”

The words pull another shudder from Keith’s frame, shaking him down to his very core and slamming his heart up against his ribs. Because Lance has always been able to break him apart so easily, whether it be with a slight touch or the sound of his voice or simply a look from across the room, and Keith would be put off by this fact if it wasn’t always so satisfying, handing the reins over and letting Lance take control. Fuck, but he really _is_ a slut, letting Lance use him like this, taking what he wants while Keith has to sit here and endure it—

Keith doesn’t know he’s fidgeting again until the vibrator is pushing up against that spot inside him, spreading something like liquid fire through his blood, pleasure bursting in sparks behind his eyelids; Keith feels his chest squeeze around a groan, strangled and helpless and he doesn’t know how much longer he can hold on, if he can—

“And with that toy in your ass… does it feel good, hm, Keith? Getting stuffed from both ends?” And Keith can only moan again, body shivering with it, eyes to the back of his head as that pleasure crests in a devastating high and he’s spilling into his pants, coming untouched with only those words and Lance’s cock in his throat and a toy inside him to push him off the edge.

“Did you just—” The disbelief in Lance’s voice draws Keith’s gaze upward, eyes opening to dark, hazy blue, wide with surprise and a sort of lust that has Keith stirring with renewed interest. And there must be something in his expression, because for a moment Lance seems to lose control of his rhythm, hips knocking clumsily over Keith’s chin, rushed and a little more desperate.

“Oh god, baby, you’re gonna make me come,” Lance says, words starting to slur together, and Keith hollows his cheeks, curls his tongue over the sensitive head of Lance’s cock each time it passes by, “fuck fuck _fuck_ —”

Even when he’s expecting it, the flood of warmth in his mouth takes him by surprise—Keith forces himself to stay in place, to swallow down every spurt of come that hits the roof of his mouth, tongue still working slow and steady over the twitching length of Lance’s cock.

Then Lance is pulling out, groaning at the sight of Keith before him, spit and come smeared over his chin, hair tousled from how many times Lance tugged his hands through it, the front of his pants stained with his own come. He’s a mess, eyes clouded, unfocused, chest heaving for breath, and Lance doesn’t think he’s ever looked more beautiful.

“God, Keith,” Lance mumbles, and he’s dropping down to join Keith on the floor, taking Keith’s face into his hands to press a kiss over his mouth, his cheeks, his forehead, his nose, “you did so good, sweetheart, made me feel so _good_ , don’t know what I did to _deserve_ you—”

And Keith would take the time to revel in the praise, in the tender brush of Lance’s lips against his skin, but as it is the vibrator is still pulsing inside him and he can still taste Lance in his mouth and he still needs Lance to—

“Fuck me,” Keith says, and the rain of kisses over his face comes to a halt. Lance backs away to give him an uncertain look, but try as he might he can’t hide the way his breath hitches audibly at the suggestion.

“Are you—”

“Sure?” Keith reaches out to loop a hand around the base of Lance’s cock; pumps it once, and watches as the rest of his hesitance drains away. Confidence lifts the corner of his mouth into a smirk. “Yeah.”

In the end, when Keith rolls out of bed the next day, his throat isn’t the only part of his body that’s sore.


End file.
